Flames of the Void
by leo0074
Summary: A noble girl in the desperate need of companionship. A kind dragon with a troubled past. Both have been through a lot, but together, perhaps they'll be able to fill the void inside their hearts. However, the future is uncertain and full of dangers. Whatever happens next, only destiny will tell. I don't own FT or FoZ.
1. Chapter Zero

**Just to clarify, this is a very short prologue meant to introduce and set up the story. Really, the idea isn't that special, but it is something I have wanted to do for a very long time now, regardless of how it does. I was never interested about making my stories popular, but enjoyable. **

**With that said, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Zero**

* * *

Her life has never been easy. Being the third youngest daughter born of a noble family where both her father and mother constantly demanded perfection out of her was far from being the ideal childhood.

That was a harsh life style where only her dear sister, Cattleya, became the one who ever provided her the loving affection that she always felt that she needed. Something that her parents never bothered to demonstrate even when she was younger. One could even say that this was probably one of main reasons why she acts so cold with almost everybody she knew.

However, none of those struggles ever managed to stop her persisting nature, going through all sorts of challenges in the hopes that one day she could become the ideal daughter that her mother always desired. An exemplary noble that could climb high in the kingdom's hierarchy and make her family proud. And most importantly, achieve the highest magical proficiency there is, allowing her to become a high ranking mage.

That was the goal of her life. This was what she always wanted ever since she was nothing more than a small child. She hoped that once she was able to graduate from the Tristain Academy of Magic, her dreams would be one step closer from turning into reality. Or at least that was the plan.

For reasons that are unknown even to her, she has found herself incapable of performing even the most basic of spells. And to make matters even worse, all of her attempts always end up with a huge explosion. Due to her zero success rate when it comes to spell casting, along with her lack of an elemental affinity, her classmates so kindly decided to give her the nickname of Louise the Zero. A nickname that she hated with every fiber of her body.

This is why today was very important. It was the day where all of the second-year students would perform an old, sacred ritual to summon their own familiar. In other words, it was her chance to finally prove to everyone, including herself, that she was not a failure.

_Then why…why did this had to happen to me?_

She could feel her own eyebrow twitch as she gazed at the body of a mysterious pink-haired young boy, lying down on the place where her _majestic_, _powerful_ and _beautiful_ new familiar should be. It was neither a great dragon or an elegant griffin, but a human.

A lowly commoner nonetheless.

_This is probably a little mistake, right? There's no way this is actually my new familiar… Right?_

Her name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and she has summoned a commoner as her familiar.

* * *

For as long as he remembers, never did he got the chance to meet his actual parents. The real ones that is. He was nothing but a little kid when he was taken by his adoptive father, Igneel, who found him wandering around in the woods all by himself.

The dragon took him under his wing and taught him everything that he needed to know in order to survive. He learned how to hunt, speak, write and read. And most importantly; magic. Dragon Slayer magic, a powerful and lost magic art specifically created to defeat dragons.

The days he spent with his adoptive father were probably happiest he ever had. He never needed anything else, as Igneel's company was more than enough for him. Or at least that's what he always thought, before he disappeared completely without a trace.

He was devastated. He was confused. He was alone.

His head was plagued with many different questions, all of which were related to his father's current whereabouts. Where was he? What happened to him? Why did he leaved him?

Lost and without a clear path, he traveled across the land, looking for his missing father in the hopes of reuniting with him once again. And after months of travel, he found _them_. Fairy Tail. A magic guild full of powerful and destructive mages from all different backgrounds and ages. And they all welcomed him with open arms into their family.

For the next couple of years, he would go through multiple adventures. Fighting and defeating all sorts of bad guys while helping whoever he could along the way. And he would do this with his friends supporting him each step he took, just like he would do the same for them. They were family after all.

His has traveled to a lot of different places. He has seen a lot of things that some may consider straight up impossible or just too ridiculous, but he had never found himself in this sort of situation before.

"What is this place?" He spoke out loud, wondering just how did he got into an open field with a short pink-haired girl. And to make matters more confusing, she was looking at him weirdly.

_Why does she look so mad at me?_

His name is Natsu Dragneel, and he has been summoned to another world.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**And that's the prologue. I'm releasing this with the first chapter, so you guys can go check it out if you are interested. With that in mind, I thank you all for your time and wish you all a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter One

**Well I have to say, I 've been wanting to write this story for a very long time, and now I got the inspiration to actually do it. I love Zero no Tsukaima and this is a crossover that I really wanted to put in the works.**

**Also considering that there really isn't any good FTxZnT out there (there may be one, but none that really perks my attention) I wanted to put hands to work and actually do it myself.**

**This story is mostly for personal fun and I don't expect or wish to make anything outstanding, just someone else being summoned as Louise's familiar. That's not without saying that I don't plan to make this story interesting, there is a lot of things I can work out between Louise and Natsu's personalities interacting with each other and I plan to make use of them the best I can. And I'm confirming it now, I intent on making this a NatsuXLouise story. There may be a lot of mixing opinions about it, but hey, what can I say, I like the idea.**

**Having said that, I think I've addressed everything I wanted to discuss, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

She could not comprehend what really went wrong with the summoning ritual. All of the steps have been properly executed. She made sure to have her wand adjusted the way it should, her body was in the right posture and she recited her words correctly, just like she practiced.

So why did she had to summon a commoner of all things?

The boy spoke, seemingly confused by his own surroundings, but she completely ignored his question. She was still trying to understand what went wrong with the ritual, but her thoughts did not go far.

"Louise, what were you thinking, calling a commoner with 'Summon Servant'?"

She heard someone suddenly ask, causing everybody around her to start laughing at her expense. Her blood boiled in anger as everyone began making fun of her once again.

"I... I just made a little mistake!"

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!"

The crowd burst into laughter again, and Louise had to hold her tongue to avoid saying something that their professor may find too _improper_ for a student to say. Desperate, she turned to the older man with pleading eyes. "Mr. Colbert!

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

Mr. Colbert, the man wearing the black robe, shook his head in a disapproving manner, much to Louise's disappointment. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?"

She needed a clear reason. The was no way she just could accept a _no_ for an answer just like that without a proper explanation.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did." Fixing his glasses, the professor to a momentary pause before continuing. "Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

_This has to be a joke, right? This can't be actually happening!_

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!"

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions. He may be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes mayor precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it." Mr. Colbert then pointed his stuff at the clueless pink-haired boy that was still lying on the grass. "He must become your familiar."

Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment. "You have got to be joking..."

"Well then, continue with the ceremony."

"With _him_?"

"Yes, with him. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon him. Hurry and form a contract."

Upon hearing about her previous mistakes, Louise clenched her small fist in frustration. She knew that Mr. Colbert was right, even though she didn't found this by any means acceptable. She had to do what she had to do, and that was turning this commoner into her familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked intently before taking a closer look at him. She examined his face, wanting to find out if there was anything that may tell her his worth.

He had pink hair, just like hers. But his was far wilder and pointy. He doesn't seem to take much care of it. His clothes were what one would expect from a commoner. Low quality black fabric that seemed to have been used throughout lot of years. The baggy pants and sandals however were the most obvious signs of his status. He wasn't even wearing shoes!

_Just my luck. _She sighed in disappointment.

His body was quite defined; she was able to see that. He was probably a farmer, as that was the only profession she could think of that would require a commoner to go through such lengths of physical activity.

"Who…am I?" He slowly repeated her question, as if he was not fully aware of what was happening. "I'm Natsu, but…who are you?"

She didn't bother to answer, satisfied that her familiar at the very least was fully capable of speech. "Where are you from, commoner?"

"Com…moner?" He mumbled under his breath, completely unfamiliar with the strange term, but Louise couldn't care any less about that. She would get her answer later. Right now she wanted nothing more than to get the ceremony over with.

Kneeling in front of him, she looked straight at his eyes. "You should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

"A noble?" He blinked, unsure of what he just heard. "Are you some sort of rich girl or something?"

Louise didn't answer, considering his question to be far too stupid to even deserve a response. She closed her eyes with an air of resignation and waved around her wand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched his forehead with her wand. Her lips then slowly drew closer to his.

"W-What do you think you are doing?"

"Just stay still." Louise said with a touch of irritation in her voice. Her face then got closer and grabbed his face roughly with her left hand.

"Oi, just what are you…?"

"Mmm..."

* * *

The Dragon Slayer was still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

Not more than a few moments ago he was making his way to the guild, minding his own business before a strange mirror suddenly appeared out of thin air. The next thing he knew; he was being kissed by a girl with pink hair.

There was a warm sensation. It took the pinkette a few moments before he was able to realize what was happening. His eyes slowly widened in shock. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer and mage of the Fairy Tail guild, was being kissed by a mysterious little girl.

The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds before she removed her lips, releasing her grip on him. "It is done." She announced. Her face was red in embarrassment, but he couldn't care less about that right now.

He had lots of questions.

Natsu had no idea of who this girl was or what was he doing in this place to begin with. How did he even get here? Maybe it had something to do with that mirror-thingy he saw. Whatever the reason was, nothing was making sense at all!

"Hey, hold on just a sec! What did you do that for?! Just who are you? And…" He stopped talking as soon as he felt a sudden burning sensation inside him.

_Hold on, burning?_

That's right. His body was suddenly assaulted by a powerful heat wave. It was so strong that he was able to feel it despite his natural defenses. Smoke poured out of his body and Natsu was forced to suppress a painful grunt from escaping.

Aware of the pain he was going through, the girl commented in disinterest. "It will be over soon, just wait. The Familiar's Runes are being inscribed."

"Qui-Quit the useless talk! What are you doing to me?!"

Standing up, the girl frowned in response, clearly displeased by his rude attitude. The burning sensation however was almost too overwhelming, but Natsu was able to overcome it. It lasted only for a few more seconds before his body rapidly cooled down, returning to its normal temperature.

He never wanted to go through that again.

"That was quick..." The middle-aged man approached him and checked the back of his left hand. There, jumping out at him, were unfamiliar letters. "Hmmm... These are very unusual Runes,"

He commented mostly to himself before directing his attention back to the girl.

"You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try." He said with a smile, wanting to compliment her. However, that was short lived when someone else laughed.

"It's just because he's only a commoner."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract."

"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!"

Some of the students laughed, but the girl was having none of that. She angrily scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!" Her response didn't have the desired effect, as everyone started laughing even more.

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero."

As everyone continue to make fun of her, the Dragon Slayer was growing tired of being ignored the entire time. "Oi! All of you stop for a second! Just who the hell are you people?!" He yelled out, but no one reacted to his words.

Rather than answering, the girl immediately turned her anger at him but choose to say nothing. Instead, she grabbed him by his scarf and began to drag him far away from the courtyard and everyone else in it. All while angrily muttering to herself.

"Hol-Hold on! Where are you taking me?!"

"Shut up and listen!"

Once they got away a very fair distance, she finally released him. Natsu was glad, as he was struggling to breath for having his neck being pulled. "Geez… That seriously hurt."

"I don't care. Now, who are you?"

"I already told you, my name is Natsu." He responded with annoyance. "But you didn't answer _my_ question. Who are you? And what is this place?! What was all of that just now?!

She released an air of exasperation. She was clearly tired and this conversation wasn't helping her case at all.

"I don't know what backwoods you came from, but all right, I will explain it to you, so you better listen closely." Turning around with her hands on her hips, she continues. "This is Tristain! And you are in the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic!"

"Academy…of Magic?" He never heard of a country called like that, or even something about an academy. Well, he wasn't the most knowledgeable of people, so there was a really big chance that it just went over his head for some reason or another.

"Yes, and I'm a second year student, Louise de La Vallière. I am your master from now on. Remember that!"

"Well, if you say so then-wait hold on, _master?_ What do you mean by that?"

"What I just said, I summoned you here to become my familiar. And now I am your master."

"Summon? You mean that you are the one who brought me here?"

"That's what I've been telling you over and over again. I can't believe you're that dense. Why does my familiar have to be so uncool...? I wanted to have something wicked like a dragon or a griffin or a manticore. At least an eagle or an owl."

Natsu had next to no idea of what most of the creatures she mentioned even were, but the mention of a _dragon_ sure managed to catch his interest.

"A dragon? You mean there are actual dragons in this place?!"

"Yes, what about them?"

Feeling excitement rising inside him, Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders. This caught her by surprise. "H-Hey! Just what are you…" He was too fast for her to put any resistance.

"Are there any dragons around here? I need you to tell me?!"

This sounded too good to be true. If he could find an actual dragon, then it may know about his father's current whereabouts. He didn't care how slim the chances may be, he needed to know as soon as possible.

"Let go of my shoulders! You shouldn't even be talking to me!"

"Please, just tell where I can find one?!" Asked Natsu with eagerness. He was too distracted by his own excitement that he never noticed her aproaching fist until it loudly smacked his head. He grunted in pain, but otherwise no real harm was done.

"How could I, the third daughter of the Vallière family, a noble who takes pride in her proper pedigree and ancient lineage, end up having to make someone like you my familiar?"

"How should I know?" Replied Natsu as he rubbed his head. For such a small body, she was definitely stronger than she looks.

"And just who decided that the contract had to be sealed by a kiss?"

"Again, how should I know? Look, just tell me where I can find any of those dragons that you mentioned so we can be done with this, alright? I really don't need to dealt with any of this crap right now."

"That's my line!" Louise clobbered Natsu in the head with all her strength one more time. "That was my first kiss!"

"A-And how is that my fault?!"

* * *

It was after the Summoning Ritual was over that Louise decided to take her new _familiar_ to her room. It has been a long day full of disappointments, and she wanted nothing more than to get some well deserved hours of rest. It was getting late anyway, so maybe this way she'll be able to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

As for the pink-haired commoner that has become her familiar, he did not offer any resistance and followed her obediently. He wouldn't stop asking questions that were in a way or another related to dragons though. She sure was starting to regret ever mentioning them to him in the first place.

"Enough with the questions already!"

She was tired of hearing all of his nonsense. Why was he so interested in seeing a dragon so badly anyway? Sure, nobles are the ones who get to interact with them the most, but it's not like dragons are that rare either.

"But you haven't told me if…"

"I said enough!"

Her voice somehow managed to make him cease talking. She was grateful to the Founder for that, as she wasn't sure anymore of how much she was going to be able to take.

Releasing a tired sigh, she brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse. One by one, the buttons came undone, and soon she was down to her underwear.

"What's with you?" She heard him ask, but he did not show any reaction to her. It was good that he at the very least was behaving as a familiar.

"I'm going to sleep, so I'm getting changed." She declared before throwing several items at him. "And wash them for me tomorrow."

"Wash them? Just who do you take me for?"

Getting a large nightgown over her head, she answered with irritation. "You are my servant and a commoner, you are suppose to listen to what I have to say at all times."

Her statement did nothing but increase his growing confusion. "What do you mean by _commoner_?"

"Well, you're not a mage, right? So you're a commoner."

She considered her words as an absolute fact. There was just no possible he was anything more than a lowly commoner. However, what she did not expected to hear was the next set of words that came out of his mouth.

"But I _am_ a mage."

_Those were the words that set the cogs of destiny in motion, as the story of a young boy and girl that have next to nothing in common other than their painful past intertwine. But perhaps that's what they both need?_

_A warm flame to fill the void inside their hearts?_

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**And done! The first chapter of this story is complete. Got to say, this may be much more fun to write than what I originally thought it would be. Just having someone as Louise trying to keep up with Natsu's cheerful and hyperactive attitude is amusing by itself.**

**Let's hope Natsu does stand for himself though, cause we all know he has a weakness for scary woman, if you know what I mean. XD**

**Anyway, that's all for me. Like what you read? Please let me know. Any constructive criticism is more than welcome, so please let me know your opinion and I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
